L'amore dopo nove anni
by Haruko-sensei
Summary: Una promessa fatta 9 anni prima... un amore nato da bambini...


L'amore dopo 9 anni  
  
Due ragazzini che giocavano tutti i pomeriggi nel parco centrale di Kanagawa, un bimbetto con folti capelli ricci, il sorriso stampato sul volto e due begli occhioni tinti di verde, che guardavano con ammirazione l'altro bambino, all'apparenza più grande del primo, capelli nero-blu e occhi scuri come la notte, solitamente non sorrideva spesso, ma ogni volta che era in compagnia del bimbo più piccolo la sua felicità arrivava alle stelle. -Hicchan Hicchan! ^_^ Eccomi! Andiamo a giocare!- -Ryota!- il moretto sollevò il bambino da terra, che rideva felice... le due mamme sorridevano, i loro bambini andavano così d'accordo. Un brutto giorno però, il piccolo Ryota arrivò al parco piangendo, Hicchan era preoccupato e cercava di calmarlo... -Ma che ti è successo Ryo-chan?- -MI VOGLIONO PORTARE VIA DA TE! ANDREMO A VIVERE A TOKYO MA IO NON VOGLIO, VOGLIO STARE SEMPRE CON TE!- -Ryota, se tuo papà e tua mamma vogliono andare non puoi farci nulla, ma quando saremo più grandi ci rivedremo- -Ma... Hicchan... mamma ha detto che torneremo qui fra 9 anni, perchè deve andare là per lavoro ma io voglio stare con te!- -DAI RYO-CHAN TI PROMETTO CHE FRA 9 ANNI SARò QUI AD ASPETTARTI!- lentamente Hisashi, gli dette un bacio sulla bocca, e Ryota si strinse forte nell'abbraccio del suo amico.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Un giorno, nella palestra dello Shohoku High School, un altissimo ragazzo, fece entrare le matricole del primo anno, si presentarono tutte, e il vicecapitano, Kogure, prese a parlare. -Che ne pensi delle nuove matricole Akagi?- -Non male, ma sono sicuro che la manager sarà di buon umore!- -Sicuramente anche quest'anno rimarremmo in cinque...- -SECONDO ME STAREMO MEGLIO SE FOSSIMO IN CINQUE!- disse un ragazzino dall'aria sorridente. -Ah, si? E tu chi saresti?- -Molto presto diventerò la guarda numero uno, per ora mi limito ad essere un uon giocatore!- -Che sfrontato!- solo allora il capitano notò il luccichìo verde all'orecchio del ragazzino... "Che tipo strano!" Dopo essersi presentate tutte le matricole, il capitano Akagi prese parola: -Bene, voi, dividetevi in due gruppi, e così ci farete vedere le vostre capacità- una volta detto questo, la piccola partita da venti minuti iniziò, Ryota, mise a segno a fine partita 30 punti, era davvero bravo. Il giorno dopo, lo stesso ragazzino, stava tranquillamente passeggiando nel territorio delle seconde, atteggiandosi, così attirò l'attenzione di Hatta, il capo di una banda di teppisti del 2° anno. -Ehy tu!- l'apostrofò -See?- -Innanzitutto non rivolgerti a me con quel tono, moccioso! E poi, vedi di startene dalla tua parte primino!- -Ah si? E sennò, cosa mi fai?- -Maledetto bastardo!- Hatta cercò di colpirlo con un pugno e Miyagi lo prese in pieno... -Tutta qui la tua forza?- -Alla pausa pranzo ti voglio in terrazzo!- -Ahahah! Tanto, nessuno di voi rimarrà intero!-  
  
Ryota, si era trovato a parlare con Ayako la sua migliore amica, lei sapeva bene dei suoi sentimenti per Hicchan, non gli importava se erano due maschi, lei non faceva distinzioni. -E tu? Sei innamorata di qualcuno?- -EH? MA SEI MATTO?!- era stata presa alla sprovvista... " Peccato che il ragazzo che amo sia irraggiungibile!" Ayako era innamorata di Ryota, però, ormai il suo cuore era già occupato da questo Hicchan. -Uff! Ormai sono 9 anni che non lo vedo, mi aveva promesso che ci saremmo rivisti!- -Non ti preoccupare, vedrai che presto lo vedrai, la speranza è l'ultima a morire ricordalo!- -Vorrei poter aspettare, ma non ci riesco!- Ryota era davvero innamorato del suo amico Hicchan, non lo aveva mai dimenticato, tra chiacchiere però, suonò la campana... -Ah, Aya devo andare!- -Dove?- -Beh, dei teppisti di 2° vogliono fare a botte!- -Ah! STAI ATTENTO!- -Ma lo sai che sono il migliore, a presto Aya!-  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
-E allora? Moccioso, sei venuto?- -Ma sei cieco? Non mi vedi? Certo che sono venuto!- -Maledetto!- Il ragazzino schivò il pugno di Hatta, e in poco tempo li stese tutti, finchè non sentì il rumore di alcuni passi, difronte a sè, un ragazzo alto, più di lui sicuramente, capelli lunghi nero-blu, occhi scuri come la notte... -Ah?!- -Allora, idiota vuoi le botte?- -CHE? "Hicchan!"- -Dimmi, come ti chiami?- -"Come cazzo fa ad essersi dimenticato di me?"Ryota Miyagi!- -Ah si? Beh io sono Hisashi Mitsui, cerca di ficcartelo bene in testa, mezzasega!- -Ah si?"MALEDETTO! LO SO BENE CHI SEI!"- -Allora? Cosa hai fatto per far incazzare Hatta?- -Perchè dovrei dirtelo? Comunque ME LA TIRAVO di fronte alle ragazze del vostro insignificante territorio delle 2°!- -COME TI PERMETTI!- Ryota indietreggiò all'impatto del pugno che lo colpì, come poteva Hicchan fargli del male? Hicchan era... cambiato tantissimo, non era più lui, perchè? Intanto, aveva iniziato a picchiarlo, Ryota non riusciva nemmeno a reagire. Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrergli sulle guance, mischiandosi al sangue... -Ah, ora ti metti pure a frignare inplorando perdono?!- -MALEDETTO! MALEDETTO HICCHAN!- Mitsui sorpreso, fissò quegli occhi verdi... Ryota lo colpì con un pugno, lo aveva preso alla sprovvista, a stento riuscì ad alzarsi e correre via, andò da Ayako, piangeva ancora... -RYOTA MA CHE...?- Mitsui intanto era rimasto a terra, fissandosi la mano che aveva colpito il ragazzino, allora lui era... come diavolo aveva fatto a non rendersene conto prima? Lui era Ryota, il bambino al quale aveva promessop che si sarebbero rivisti, il bambino al quale aveva dato il bacio, il bambino che aveva amato! "Ryota! Ryo-chan! PICCOLO RYO-CHAN! COME HO POTUTO DIMENTICARTI! SONO UNO STRONZO, È PER QUESTO CHE PIANGEVI!"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Ryota aveva raccontato tutto ad Ayako, l'aveva raccontato con tutta la tristezza che si sentiva, lei cercava di consolarlo come meglio poteva, sapeva bene di quanto amava Hicchan, lo ama tantissimo, e gli diceva di stare calmo e di non preoccuparsi, magari si sarebbe sistemato tutto e che Hicchan si sarebbe ricordato di lui, che sarebbe stato come 9 anni fa... -NO! NON LO PERDONERò MAI, DOVEVA RICORDARSI SUBITO DI ME AYA! LUI MI HA BACIATO PRIMA CHE ANDASSI VIA! MI AMAVA, COME HA POTUTO DIMENTICARMI?! QUELLO STRONZOOO!- Ayako non lo poteva vedere così triste, gli porse un fazzoletto e gli fece asciugare il viso dalle lacrime, sorridendogli, Ryota ricambiò il sorriso -SEI UNA VERA AMICA! TI VOGLIO BENE AYA!- -Anch'io! "Sapessi in che modo vorrei che tu mi volessi bene!"- Dopo le lezioni, Ryota schizzò via dalla classe, come sempre, camminava per strada, con la mente affollata di pensieri, Hicchan, che grandissimo stronzo! Mitsui lo vide, lo chiamò, sperando che lo ascoltasse... -RYO- CHAN!- Il ragazzino si voltò anche se sapeva bene a chi apparteneva la voce, e incominciò a correre, non voleva più vederlo quello stronzo! -Aspetta! Non ti aveva riconosciuto, come facevo dopo 9 anni?!- -Chissà perchè io mi sono accorto subito che eri tu? Pezzo di stronzo!- -Cazzo Ryo- chan fermati devo parlarti!- -NON CHIAMARMI MAI PIù COSì!- Ryota si distrasse un'attimo e mise male il pide, così cadde a terra con la caviglia slogata... -AHIO! MERDA!- cercò di rialzarsi, ma non ci riuscì, così Mitsui lo tirò su... -CE LA FACCIO DA SOLO, NON MI TOCCARE!- -E smettila, non ce la fai, sennò ti eri già alzato! Senti, mi dispiace Ryota!- -A TE NON TI FREGA UN CAZZO DI ME, NON TI È MAI FREGATO UN CAZZO DEL SOTTOSCRITTO!- Mitsui gli mollò uno schiaffo... -E secondo te se non me ne freagava di te, perchè ti ho baciato?!- -NON LO SO, MA SE TE NE FREGAVA, ALLORA MI AVRESTI RICONOSCIUTO!- -Io non... NON LO SO PERCHÈ, PERò... NON VOLEVO PERDONAMI RYO-CHAN!- -TI HO DETTO DI NON CHIAMARMI COSì!- Mitsui, non volle più sentire le urle del ragazzino, così senza dirgli niente lo baciò, dapprima Ryota spalancò gli occhi, però, non riuscì a resistere al bacio di Hicchan e così chiuse gli occhi e lo assecondò. Il baciò era dolcissimo, Mitsui, accarezzò le labbra di Ryo-chan con la lingua, e lui dischiuse le labbra cosicchè, Hicchan potè insinuarvi la lingua, carezzando quella di Ryota, che mise le mani attorno al collo di Hisashi, perdendosì nel bacio. Dopo circa cinque minuti i due si staccarono e Mitsui gli sussurrò... -Sono stato un idiota a scordarmi di te piccolo!- Lo prese in braccio e si diresse verso casa sua...  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Ayako, stava ripensando a Ryota, quanto lo amava, stava pensando, era distratta che non si accorse della buca e cadde a faccia in giù. Un ragazzo l'aiutò a rialzarsi... -Stai bene?- -Eh? S..si grazie! "Che carino che è..."- Lo guardò, aveva due profondi occhi da cerbiatto, capelli neri ed era anche molto alto... -Piacere Soichiro Jin!- -A..Ayako Mitsuki!- il ragazzo le sorrise -Cerca di stare più attenta la prossima volta, ti va di venire con me a bere qualcosa?- -B..beh si, mi sembri un ragazzo simpatico e gentile, perchè no?- -Ok, però offro io!- -Ma figurati!- -Lascia dai, sennò mi offendo!- -Quand'è così allora...- Stettero un bel po' a parlare, così la ragazza scoprì che Jin, faceva parte del club di basket dell'istituto Kainan, e che era un tiratore da 3 punti, uno dei migliori della prefettura, però scoprì anche una strana sensazione dentro di sè... si stava forse innamorando? -Jin?- -Chiamami Soichiro se vuoi!- -Soichiro... senti, tu credi... nei colpi di fulmine?- -Si, ne ho la prova davanti a me!- Si conoscevano da poco ma... era come se si conoscessero da una vita, Soichiro la baciò senza chiederle nulla, e lei lo assecondò senza obiettare... "GRAZIE SOI-CHAN! Grazie a te ora dimenticherò Ryota, spero che lui e Hicchan tornino come nei ricordi di Ryota! Lo spero davvero!"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Hicchan e Ryota erano abbracciati e distesi sul letto (NO, Questa stranamente non è una LEMON! Vabbè dai, per la prossima! NdAyako) si stavano baciando appassionatamente. -Scusami ancora Ryo-chan!- -Niente, ora si che ti riconosco! Il mio Hicchan!- Hisashi, fece una cosa che Ryota non si aspettava, lo sollevò da terra come quel giorno, cominciò a ridere, felice di aver ritrovato il suo Hisashi, i suoi sorrisi adesso erano illuminati come un tempo, e anche Hisashi, adesso rideva come quando era bambino. -Hicchan, ma tu... giochi ancora a basket?- -Ho smesso, ho avuto un ioncidente al ginocchio l'anno scorso...- -Mh?- Ryota si allarmò, però Hisashi lo calmò con un bacio sulla guancia... -So che tu fai parte del club... potrei tornarci anch'io! Così saremo i migliori!- -SI! COME 9 ANNI FA!- Le due bocche si unirono per l'ennesima volta in un lunghissimo bacio...  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Il giorno dopo a scuola, Ryota aveva fissato con Ayako e così le avrebbe fatto conoscere Hicchan... -AYAAAAA!- -RYO-CHAN! Lui è Soichiro Jin, il mio ragazzo!- -Piacere! So che frequenti il club di basket, beh anch'io, nel Kainan!- -KAINAN?! SIAMO RIVALI ALLORA! Ah, Aya, Jin, lui è Hicchan!- -PIACEREEEEE! RYOTA MI HA PARLATO TANTISSIMO DI TE!- -Aya? Lui entrerà nel club, sai sto stronzo era MVP alle medie!- -EH?! ALLORA SEI QUELLO DELLE MEDIE TAKEISHI! Ecco dove avevo già sentito il tuo nome!- I ragazzi stettero tutto il pomeriggio a parlare, e divertirsi, Soichiro, non dette peso che Ryota e Hisashi stavano insieme, cioè non dette peso che erano maschi, anzi, odiava le persone che prendevano in giro i gay, loro sono persone come tutti, non sono dei diversi, anzi, li ammirava perchè a loro non importava di essere presi in giro, anche se ci soffrivano, l'amore non ha limiti! (W SOICHIRETTO! TVTB! NdAyako) Ayako aveva finalmente dimenticato Ryota, e lui aveva ritrovato finalemte il suo Hicchan!  
  
FINE!  
  
Yeahhhhh! Che bello l'ho finita, l'inizio è simile ad una fic Nobu/Maki che ho letto e mi scuso con l'autrice, però avevo da tempo in mente quest'idea! GRAZIE A PRESTO! Vi lascio la mia e-mail ayako_ryota@hotmail.com, e cmq, sono d'accordo con Urd, e mi è piaciuta tantissimo la sua fanfic "UNA STORIA VERA" brava! Davvero! Sono con te, odio quelli che prendono in giro i gay! Sono persone come noi!! 


End file.
